prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
El Ligero
El Ligero is a professional wrestler. He is best known for his work on the independent circuit] in the United Kingdom, wrestling for One Pro Wrestling, Real Quality Wrestling, Triple X Wrestling, among many others. He has been regarded as one of the top wrestlers currently wrestling in the United Kingdom. Professional wrestling career El Ligero has been a professional wrestler since his debut in 2001. He has wrestled in the USA, Italy, Switzerland, France, Netherlands, Spain and many times in the UK, for over 80 different wrestling companies. He has also worked as a referee for Revolution British Wrestling. Some of the more prominent companies he has worked for include: Pro Wrestling Noah (on their 2008 UK tour), 1PW, All-Star Wrestling, FWA, WAW, IPW:UK, IWW (Ireland), NWA Wildside (USA), EWF (Italy), EWE (Spain), PBW (Scotland), 2FC (France), DCW (Holland), XWA, 3CW and over 65 other companies. He has wrestled the likes of Ultimo Dragon, Little Guido/Nunzio, Doug Basham, Jimmy Rave, Doug Williams, El Generico, Delirious, Martin Stone, Tracy Smothers, Jonny Storm, Jody Fleisch and many many more, including the best the UK has to offer. He has also teamed with Nova (Simon Dean) He occasionally wrestles as one half of the tag team Hubba-Bubba Lucha alongside Bubblegum. Pro Wrestling Noah On June 21, 2008, El Ligero took part in an exclusive British six-man tag team match, on the pre-show of Pro Wrestling Noah's UK event at the Coventry Skydome. The team of Hubba-Bubba Lucha (El Ligero and Bubblegum) along with Luke "Dragon" Phoenix defeated Zack Sabre Jr, Dave Moralez and Mark Haskins. The match was voted UK Match Of The Year 2008 by renowned British forum, the UKFF, and received rave reviews in publications such as Fighting Spirit Magazine. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''El Booto'' (Diving big boot) **''Mexican Splash'' (Diving splash) **''Mexican Wave'' (Springboard back flip three–quarter facelock diving inverted DDT) **Springboard tornado DDT *'Signature moves' **''Air Carumba'' (Somersault plancha) **''El Booto Dos'' (Running low–angle dropkick to an opponent trapped in the tree of woe) **High–angle senton bomb **Sunset flip powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'3 Count Wrestling' **3CW Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) *'Anglian Championship Wrestling' **ACW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time)< *'British Hybrid Wrestling' **BHW Championship (1 time) *'British Real Attitude Wrestling League' **BRAWL Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Gerry Norton Promotions' **GNP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cameron Kraze *'Northern Wrestling League' **NWL Elite Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubblegum *'Norton British Wrestling' **NBW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'One Pro Wrestling' **1PW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubblegum *'Power Trip Wrestling' **PTW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Real Deal Wrestling' **RDW European Championship (1 time, current) **RDW Lightweight Championship (1 time, current) **RDW Lincolnshire Regional Championship (1 time) **RDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Martin Kirby **Blitz League (2008) **Money in the Bank (2008) *'SAS Wrestling' **SAS Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubblegum *'Triple X Wrestling' **TWX Ax Championship (1 time) **TWX Crush Championship (1 time) *'XWA' **XWA British Flyweight Championship (1 time) External links *Official Site of El Ligero *Profile at XWA Wrestling *El Ligero MySpace *An Exclusive Interview with 'Mexican Dragon' El Ligero Category:1984 births Category:2001 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Referees Category:1 Pro Wrestling current roster Category:3 Count Wrestling current roster Category:All Star Wrestling current roster Category:Anti-Watershed Wrestling current roster Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:Full House Wrestling current roster Category:Future-Shock Wrestling alumni Category:Gerry Norton Promotions alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Northern Wrestling League alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution British Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Shooting Star Wrestling alumni Category:SLAM Wrestling alumni Category:South Wales Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Triple Team Promotions alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling current roster Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:1PW Tag Team Champions